


Рождественский с80

by thett



Series: riba kinki [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-05
Updated: 2010-12-05
Packaged: 2018-01-15 14:49:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1308793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ямамото отмечает Новый год привязанным к стулу в Лувре.<br/>Написано на кинк-фест, но я забыла, на какой 8)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Рождественский с80

Ямамото Такеши спит.  
Ямамото спит, и ему снится жесткий стул, темное помещение и такой незабываемый привычный запах комнаты для допросов. Для каждого момента жизни – свой запах, вкус и цвет. На языке сегодня вкус желчи. Ямамото сидит тут третьи сутки. Третьи сутки бессмысленных глупых допросов на ломаной смеси европейских диалектов. Учитывая, что Ямамото – японец, получается забавно. Третьи сутки голода и скуки. Бороться с ней надо ну хотя бы как-то, понятие интеграла он давно и прочно забыл, а все мало-мальски интересные логические парадоксы были расколоты еще в средней школе. Ямамото пытается не скучать: он ищет новые оттенки в запахах этого места.  
Среди очень банальных лепестков страха, эгоизма, жидкой мелочности и вынужденного предательства необычным оттенком выбивается пыль. Как будто не комната современных пыток и нежеланных убийств это, а библиотека. Впрочем, до правды недалеко: Ямамото сидит на жестком стуле в одном из тысяч подсобных помещений французского музея под названием Лувр, и тут пахнет испугом и тленом.  
Цвета нет. Темно. А ведь где-то, через несколько этажей наверх, горит свет в помещении охраны. Где-то спустя много миллионов долларов, спустя много сотен комнат хранения шедевров мировой живописи, мимо стеллажей с упакованными каждый индивидуально рисунками гениальных мастеров и мимо реставраторских мастерских, где запах растворителя и масляных красок – там, наверху, есть окна и есть солнечный свет. Хотя нет, сейчас там будет ночь.  
Внутренние часы не врут Такеши Ямамото третьи сутки подряд, а пришел он сюда к ночи.  
Осталось недолго.  
Он бы перевернулся на другой бок, но синтетическая веревка очень качественно впилась в бока и руки. Сейчас бы глотнуть воды из бутылки, что стоит на низкой тумбе справа (это если лежать на животе), натянуть одеяло на мерзлые ноги, и дальше спать. Только сон – он неудобный, и ни повернуться тебе, ни воды, ни даже чужих длинных волос, что лезут в лицо, ничего. Сиди и грезь наяву.  
Все те романтики, что смотрят кино про мафию, не знают и никогда не узнают изнанки. Ничего вообще, похожего на изнанку. Так Ямамото Такеши никогда не узнает, каково живется американской школьнице, непослушной малышке Джейн. Он скорее всего не поймет печали брокера-англичанина… Хотя про грусть и радость игр на бирже ему еще может рассказать Хибари. А вот разрыдаться после получения «С-» на экзамене по какой-нибудь органической химии из-за того, что прогуливала лабы со своим парнем Джеком – так Ямамото не сможет.  
И мифическая Джейн никогда не узнает, каково это – свежий глубокий порез на подбородке, которому третий день служит и анестезией, и перекисью ведро ледяной воды, в которое его периодически окунают лицом. Не узнает, как мерзопакостно бывает сидеть третью ночь в промокших еще давеча на улице пафосных ботинках и не менее мокрых пафосных носках. Тут на полу бетон, и наверняка же это последний минусовой этаж… Чертовски холодно.  
Земля промерзла. В Париже сотню лет не было такой лютой зимы. Для Европы ноль по Фаренгейту – это уже невозможность, трагедия. И все равно ведь бегали по улицам люди, выстраивались очереди за подарками во всех торговых галереях, от Лафайет до блошиных рынков, которым никакие холода нипочем, от уныло-богатых бутиков на рю Этьен Марсель до помпезной Прэнтан. Жизни ничто не может помешать, детка, говорил он сам себе, засыпая в неудобной позе на каменно-неудобном и столь же холодном стуле, всегда люди будут дарить подарки и готовить горячую вкусную еду на Рождество… Утка с апельсинами, от которой такой запах пряностей, что ты перепутала бы ее с глинтвейном, или глинтвейн, его можно пить как пьют малолетние придурки, передавая друг другу жидкость изо рта в рот, стесняясь целоваться всерьез. Ты выпиваешь совсем мало, но пьянеешь как будто с текилы, и тебе жжет язык корица, а те губы, что вливают тебе в рот вино, такие мягкие-мягкие.  
Впрочем, ты про все это знаешь, Джейн. Такие вещи объединяют. Разъединяют другие.  
То, как он прилетел в Париж из Неаполя в конце декабря, бросив Варию с половиной Вонголы в радостной суматохе новогоднего рейдерства и благородного рэкетирского чёса – поперся в другую страну, если мерить от родной Японии, то вообще к черту на кулички. А всё дела.  
Было двадцать второе декабря, ночь на двадцать третье, когда Ямамото отрекся от вонголе, паштета и игристого вина и вошел в здание Лувра с четким знанием и несгибаемым намерением просидеть тут трое суток. Собственно, все шло по плану, он сидел; а хоть католиком Такеши и не был, но к празднованию их праздников за последние годы очень даже причастился, а голод и запах пыли делали Рождество особенно желанным.  
Рождество, если Ямамото не обманывали внутренние часы, как раз-таки наступило сегодня.  
В хладном полусне мерещились теплый душ, массаж ног, разрубленные пополам тела целей поездки и огоньки свечей в ночном городе. И чьи-то губы, конечно. С шампанским или глинтвейном – да хоть с вишневым соком! – неважно.  
Дверь открылась, и наваждение рассеялось, мазнув напоследок губами по шее. А он был, поди ж ты, связан и даже руку не мог оторвать – схватить ускользавшую прядь волос…  
Свечи полыхнули и разгорелись. За столами сидели люди и пили что-то явно горячительное из тонкостенных бокалов. Радовались и смеялись.  
В дверной проем вошла плоскогрудая девица. За собой тащила табуретку – и, как всегда, никакой еды. Стерва. Ма-де-му-а-зель. Мадемуазель-дочка-слишком-зажравшегося-босса, которая скоро упокоится с миром вместе с папашей.  
История сидения Ямамото в неудобной пародии на кресло была проста, как пробка: в грузе последнего самолета музейной доставки из Парижа в Рим в коробках со скарабеями и папирусами не обнаружилось заказанного и оплаченного оружия, которое по иронии судьбы поставляла организация, имевшая корреспондентский счет в Шарм-эль-Шейхе. Ямамото находил ход стильным, а побережье Красного моря – теплым. Египетский друг сообщил, что оружие ушло директору музея, который и организовывал Вонголе уже много лет как перевозки под идеальным прикрытием: музейные экспонаты не проверялись никем и никак.  
Под Рождество директор должен был прибыть в свою резиденцию Лувр, и Ямамото отправился изображать героического заложника. Видимость провала, как и ожидалось, успокоила бдительность директорской дочки, и стул исправно досаждал Ямамото уже семидесятый час. Дочка была резковатой девицей, лишенной благодатного чувства юмора и сострадания; в общем, веселого было мало.  
Такеши не знал, являлся ли их Директор настоящим директором – но это было не очень важно. Дочка же наверняка не являлась дочкой, а была Дочкой, с большой буквы мафиозного погонялова. Важным было то, что их малый, но влиятельный бизнес помешал Вонголе вести дела, и, что было гораздо весомее, он помешал Варии организовать традиционную Рождественскую Зачистку. И если Цуна до сих пор иногда подтормаживал с принятием решений, то уж Занзас медлить не стал. Через два часа после того как Бельфегор и Луссурия, принимавшие товар, сообщили своему боссу о досадной осечке, Ямамото вылетел из Неаполя в Париж.  
Да где же тебя носит?  
Девица шлепнула табуретку, мерзко цепанув металлической ногой бетонный пол; Ямамото напрягся. Что-то в походке и облике изменилось – она пришла в последний раз, хотя за время заключения навещала его не менее пяти.  
Неужели директор наконец-таки прибыл?..  
Если так, то ее приход будет предупредительным выстрелом. Потом за него возьмутся всерьез.  
Где ты есть, черт бы тебя побрал?  
Дочка была педантичной. И еще она не была японкой. Поэтому взаимопонимание между ней, Ямамото, ведром с ледяной водой и парочкой скальпелей (которые она так и не решилась применить) сложилось следующее: Ямамото – это одинокий вор-неудачник, наемный самоубийца, посланный во владения ее отца предположительно Вонголой, чтобы предположительно отомстить за предположительную кражу оружия.  
Смешно было, конечно, аж жуть.  
Ведро ледяной воды, впрочем, а так же острые мысы ее сапог могли бы сделать его жизнь в разы приятнее, если бы вообще не появлялись в этой комнате. В остальном Ямамото устраивало вынужденное инкогнито: вора-неудачника вполне можно было оставить непутевой Дочке, а вот на киллера от Вонголы босс Директор бы натравил такую свору, что поди один отбейся, а целью был все-таки сам Директор.  
Вся проблема, таким образом, сводилась к мать-его-Скуало.  
К долбанному учителю, который уехал еще неделю назад куда-то в неведомые дали неведомого, кажется, Тибета. Рубить очередное мясо. И Занзас, звоня Такеши трое суток назад, невероятными по изобретательности и красоте матами и повышением голоса заверил его в том, что Скуало прилетит в Париж вовремя, и чуть ли не одним самолетом с Директором.  
Вот это подстава, подумал Такеши.  
Конечно, никто другой пойти не мог. Дела, разборки и стрелки перед новогодними каникулами – это все существует даже в мафии, Джейн, ты не поверишь. Все были заняты как Каваллоне, и есть неплохой шанс, очень жирный шанс того, что сейчас за тощей девицей войдут накачанные шкафы и начнется совсем другая игра…  
Дочка тем временем закончила с вопросами, однообразные витки которых пошли на восьмидесятый круг, и пристально изучала Ямамото, прикидывая, по какой части его тела еще не гуляли ее ботиночки. Била она со вкусом, но без знания дела; ребра, селезенка и прочие части тела ощущали себя вполне здоровыми, а ведь он знал девиц, которые босыми ногами да голыми руками могли все кости бы ему переломать.  
Взгляд ее остановился на лице. На подбородке, воспаленный и непромытый, светился свежий порез. Девица улыбнулась и потянулась в карман, лопоча на французском что-то про крайнюю степень опасности необработанных ран. Из кармана появилась зажигалка, и чокнутая девица посмотрела на Ямамото, поднося размашисто полыхавший язык пламени, пахнущий бензином, к его подбородку.  
Дорогая Джейн, подумал Такеши в мгновение оторопевшего шока, не дай тебе Господь однажды в Рождество сидеть на минус пятом этаже Лувра, что в Париже, мокрыми ногами на бетонном полу, всеми забытой и с сумасшедшей стервой наедине, когда оная стерва будет дезинфицировать твою свежую вполне глубокую рану на лице извращенными и садистскими средневековыми методами.  
В Рождество, Джейн. Будда Матрейя, в Рождество Христово. Босс Варии был падла.  
Впрочем, на этом сюрпризы не кончились. Подбородок еще не обожгло острой болью, когда в дверях нарисовалась тень. Дочка, увлеченная наблюдением за Такеши, тень не заметила; хотя, наверное, она не заметила тень, потому что сидела спиной к двери.  
Все произошло очень быстро.  
Она поднесла зажигалку – красивую, с гравировкой – к его лицу. Для того, чтобы почувствовать боль от огня, человеку требуется в среднем полторы секунды. В последовавшие полторы секунды Ямамото Такеши успел увидеть тень в дверях, понять, что шутки кончились, ощутить огонь на подбородке, призвать собственное Пламя, сгенерировать три плана боя чудесной стальной табуреткой против стремящегося к бесконечности числа врагов и поймать – на рефлексах, коленями – отлетевшую на него головку девушки по имени Дочка.  
В своей обычной варийской форме перед Ямамото Такеши, видевшим какой-то очень странный сон, стоял его напарник Скуало Суперби и разве что не сиял как начищенный серебряный таз. В эту секунду Ямамото поклялся больше никогда не отнимать у Гокудеры сигареты и не пиздить зажигалки для коллекции, потому что ему захотелось курить до судороги в челюстях.  
\- Вижу, избиение младенцев прошло удачно, – отметил Ямамото, не моргнув глазом на меч, порхавший вокруг него в виртуозном подобии номера «срежь веревки с человека, которому они в кожу впиваются». – Спасибо, Скуало. Как добрался?  
\- Да ладно тебе прикидываться-то, мелкий, – двинул бровями Скуало, – эта шлюха чуть не сожгла тебе лицо, а ты спрашиваешь меня, как прошла моя тибетская свиданка?  
\- Сейчас есть дела важнее, и потом… я страшно хочу помыться, – потянулся Ямамото, разминая затекшие мышцы. – Пойдем?  
Катана упала в руки Ямамото, и на душе стало хорошо.  
***  
Париж был ровно таким же, каким был три дня назад: суматошным, подмерзшим, заснеженным и радостным. Ямамото был усталым и довольным, и тоже замерзшим. Вопреки убеждениям всяких романтически настроенных девиц, чужая кровь ни черта не греет. Убийство – это грязная и тяжелая работа.  
\- В ресторан или домой? – с радушной улыбкой спросил у Ямамото Скуало, пока его шофер выруливал с внутреннего двора музея на неприметную улицу, – сегодня праздник, отметить надо!  
\- Меня – домой, – ответил Такеши. Его постиг дзен.  
Скуало задумался на пару секунд, а затем его лицо осветилось привычным оскалом:  
\- Домой так домой. Заскочишь в ванну, возьмешь мою рубашку, а потом я все равно тебя вытащу. Конечно, сейчас все битком набито, но чтобы для меня и не освободили столик…  
\- Нормальный план, – одобрил его Ямамото и уставился обратно в окно, протирая покрывающееся изморозью стекло своим чудом выжившим носовым платком.  
Он мечтал о теплой ванне, а на улицах носились как ошпаренные последние припозднившиеся французы в шапках и шубках. Сияли на перекрестках елки. В жизни этих людей сегодня были только подарки, гуси и надувные санты-клаусы, мать их, а он…  
Такеши почти разозлился, но быстро передумал, когда Скуало протянул ему дольку свежеочищенного апельсина, и опять погрузился в мирный полусон, который прервался только когда хлопнула, закрываясь, дверь парижской квартиры Скуало. Едва войдя, ее владелец обернулся рассмотреть Ямамото при свете; тут же схватил жесткой жилистой рукой за нижнюю челюсть и повернул к лампе, чтобы лучше было видно.  
Это было неожиданно. Это заводило – примерно так же, как блядские кожаные брюки, которые чудом не лопались на ягодицах. Как волосы, которые опускались примерно до той же окаянной задницы. Неописуемо характерный жест и чудовищно. Чудовищно. Сексуальный.  
\- Неплохо тебя порезали, – присвистнул Скуало, игнорируя потемневший взор. – Пойдем на кухню, найдем чего-нибудь…  
\- Да к черту перевязку!  
\- Пожрать. А обработать ты и сам сможешь – не маленький.  
В кухню вместе со Скуало Такеши не пошел – после сцены у двери у него резко пропал аппетит. Опять же, Скуало не отступится и потащит его жрать в какой-нибудь изысканно-дорогой ресторан, так что часом больше или часом меньше – неважно. Теперь он примет душ и–  
\- Мелкий, я первым пойду, я быстро!  
Хлопок двери.  
Да твою же деву Марию…  
В мафии ходила дивная легенда.  
Уже лет пять ходила, не меньше.  
Пять лет уже ходила в мафии дивная легенда про Ужасного Черного Мечника с Руками По Пояс в Крови. Наивные полагали, будто главным героем сей легенды был Скуало Суперби. Наивные были наивны; наивные были неправы. Черный Мечник, не щадивший никого, убивавший всех от мала до велика, и даже слепых детей, не говоря уже о белых пушистых котятах, в миру отзывался на простое японское имя Такеши.  
Проще говоря, иногда Ямамото бывал очень зол. Довести его до такой степени бешенства удавалось немногим, и до сегодняшнего дня имя его учителя в списках этих немногих не числилось.  
Ямамото Такеши проснулся.  
Едва захлопнулась и шустро брякнула замком дверь единственной ванной комнаты в квартире Скуало Суперби, едва белая пятка переступила порог и проворно шлепнула о кафель душевой – больше ему спасения не было. Ямамото был зол, Ямамото был голоден. Ямамото мечтал о душе без малого три дня.  
Наверное, лучше было еще тогда в музее ему все высказать, спокойно размышлял Ямамото, выдергивая из брюк ремень.  
В ванной зашумела вода.  
Или у двери нагнуть. Чтоб неповадно было меня за подбородок тягать, а потом бежать к холодильнику, паскуда.  
Плавки упали на пол.  
В кухне Ямамото обрел перочинный короткий ножик. С замками в своем доме – своей крепости! – Скуало не выебывался особо, и дверь была спокойно вскрыта за три секунды.  
В ванной стоял пар.  
В ванной стоял пар, под горячим душем стоял и мурлыкал Скуало. Сука Скуало. Видно, схватка в Тибете и впрямь удалась на славу – впечатление такое, будто он там не дрался, а трахался.  
Собственно, ванны в квартире Скуало Суперби не было. Там была пафосно спроектированная дизайнером комната, в которой прямо посреди немалой площади помещения лились на пол потоки воды. Ямамото вошел и захлопнул за собой дверь, намереваясь хорошенько приложить вероломную варийскую гадюку о стенку, но на реакцию Скуало не жаловался никогда.  
Хук пришелся наискось. Скуало прижался спиной к стене. Поинтересовался:  
\- Ты считаешь, мы давно не принимали душ вместе? – глаза его резко выделялись на фоне лица – остро смотрящие прямо на Ямамото, серые искринки льда.  
\- Я считаю… Мать твою, где тебя носило!  
\- А ты обиделся. – Констатировал Скуало, косясь на подбородок, – шрам останется.  
\- Да плевать мне!  
Все-таки Скуало был очень хорошо тренирован. А Ямамото устал. Поэтому после весьма недолгой схватки он оказался на полу – но не проиграл вчистую. Скуало упал сверху, смягчив удар руками, выставленными ровно по обе стороны от головы Такеши.  
\- Соскучился, – удовлетворенно заметил он.  
\- Иди ты, – яростно рванулся Такеши, метя коленом в живот, – я там трое суток играл в кролика для этой ебнутой девицы, а ты мотался хрен знает где!  
Он мог бы еще долго распинаться, наверное, высказывая в нелитературных выражениях свое отношение к учителю, но Скуало слушать его не пожелал, и сковал лицо в ладонях, и накрыл ртом рот. Он был такой… долгожданный, что ли, во всех смыслах, Такеши его неделю не видел, что сразу руки сами собой легли на спину, обнимая теплую кожу, вычерчивая узоры, и язык поддался под натиском – это было все, чего он так долго ждал.  
Сверху падала горячая вода мелкими струями, и на бедрах сидел Скуало – такой, каким было привычно его видеть, сильный, красивый, свой, и от живота быстро-быстро загорелся огонь и объял все тело. Такеши задохнулся, и злость в нем задохнулась тоже – переросла в яростное желание. И уже он уложил Скуало на пол, неподатливой спиной на скользкий кафель, и целовал, и гладил руками, а Скуало хрипло дышал и уворачивался от воды.  
В голове крутились его последние слова – про шрам, и поневоле взгляд переходил на них, много-много светлых рубцов, рассыпанных по телу Скуало. Удивительным было, как такой профи, как он, умудрился заполучить все это богатство. Хотя были же люди, которые умудрялись ранить Суперби… К примеру он сам – Такеши покраснел и лизнул протяжно один из старых шрамов, который оставил некогда в битве Дождя. Скуало удивленно выдохнул, а Ямамото продолжил. Шрамы удобно располагались на его теле, так что можно было съехать вниз по торсу, не отрывая губ от них.  
\- Что ты творишь? – раздался шепот, но Ямамото сделал вид, что не заметил его, оглушенный шумом воды, ослепленный. Это было изумительное состояние восхищения чужой красотой, и следы схваток не портили ее: ведь из схваток и из битв был склеен сам Скуало. Вот он гортанно вздохнул, когда Такеши немного отошел от карты рубцов и поцеловал головку члена, а вот стоны, черт, красивый! – когда проводит языком сверху вниз и берет в рот.  
Перед глазами гуляют огоньки. Кажется, что даже сами шрамы светятся. Свежие – розоватые, старые – такие белые, истончившиеся. Ямамото дрочит член своего учителя, напарника, партнера; глаза скользят по телу. А на плече у него неплохая царапина, свежая такая, наверняка на Востоке отхватил… И еще сам что-то говорит про его подбородок. Ямамото ложится рядом, не переставая скользить большим пальцем по головке и сжимать в руке стояк, продолжая слушать загнанный шепот, проводит языком по краю ранки, забирается внутрь – несильно, но чтобы чувствовал.  
В глазах Скуало шторм. Маленькое отражение мирового океана. Сейчас зима, на море гроза, сверху льется вода, зубы закусывают губы и языки сплетаются. Ямамото прижимается сверху, еще ближе, очерчивает руками скользкую кожу. На ней рисунок шрамов едва ощутим – это как будто бы Скуало много раз обожгли протяжные дождевые капли, кислотный дождь, кожа как воск. Толкается бедрами в бедра, трется всем телом. Скуало прижимает его к себе.  
Глаза закрыты. На мокрых ресницах дрожат капли.  
Все вместе составляет такое совершенство, что Такеши готов кончить – прямо сейчас, но ему мало, мало этого тела, касаний рук, мало притереться кожей к коже. Ему хочется проникнуть глубже. Память о схватке Дождя останется не только на теле твоем, Скуало, не только в виде шрамов – ты будешь помнить ее благодаря своему поражению, это была наша с тобой битва.  
В которой ты проиграл.  
Скуало тянет его за руки и поднимается, и Такеши получает возможность в последний раз его рассмотреть, прежде чем он в каком-то ошеломлении будет толкаться внутрь, сначала – не без помощи пальцев и какого-то бальзама для волос, а потом и сам, своим естеством, и распластывать между собой и прохладной стенкой желанное до одури тело, и целовать тонкие щедрые губы, и кусать язык, наслаждаясь обоюдным вожделением и едва сдерживаемыми стонами, пока вся вселенная с ванной комнатой вместе не исчезнет в ворохе темных точек на дне чужих зрачков.  
***  
\- Амброзия или Ги Савуа?  
\- Какая разница. Мы все равно опоздали.  
\- Твою ж кавалерию… Это все ты виноват, мелкий.  
\- Ну да, а ты визжал и сопротивлялся.  
\- И орал «помогите, насилуют!» Слушай, кто тебе так подбородок поцарапал-то?  
\- А, это… Я бежал быстро по этим их катакомбам. А там темно было… Напоролся на стеллажи, уронил даже какой-то холст.  
\- Да уж.  
\- Ну да. Кажется, это был Рембрандт.  
\- Вау.  
\- Ну да. А вообще с Рождеством, учитель!  
\- С Рождеством, мелкий.  
Звук откупориваемой бутылки с шампанским.


End file.
